Shadowcat - Kitty Pryde - The mission
by ploiuiu
Summary: In a sibling bond Scott Summer and Kitty Pryde. The simulation in their practice is to prepare for the real thing and with friend enemies and old faces, will Kitty hold her ground? With an overprotective brother type, Scott, our young genius, might get hurt on training but never abused or kidnapped under Scott's protective watch. Pietro and Lance. Full summary inside to understand.
1. Full Summary

**Full Summary**

 **It is known that Kitty Pryde is the youngest of the x-men. At only thirteen nearly fourteen, she is considered the little sister of everyone even from Evan. In this story, we explore her aptitudes and abilities to be very highly intelligent and her sibling relationship with senior X-Men Scott Summers. Scott Summers was always the older protective brother for everyone except maybe the teachers and Jean. His nature as a leader having responsibilities toward the other X-Men made him develop a soft spot for Kitty.**

 **What if, Kitty, a genius, always rejected from missions because she's the youngest and can't handle the reality was offered the opportunity to have a lead role for simulation session leading to prepare for an exercise on the island made off for the purpose of training the X-Men. What if the X-Men are joined for this simulation by Evan and the Brotherhood. What if the new mutants group were in reality been in the Institute for a few years and Kitty was the recent one to join them. What if a few independent mutants came to this simulation just because teamwork is important. What if Magneto and Mesmero were preparing something devious?**

 **With Pietro and Lance competing against each other on one side, some pyromaniac mutants and old face like Piotr for some, Kitty is bound to be for a long and fun ride!**

 **Kitty-centric involving a lot of characters**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi, I don't own X- Men evolution setting and characters. english is not my first literary language. This is settled in 2018 so technology is its finest point. UNEDITED.**

* * *

Kitty Pryde was invited to the institute in the summer before entering High School, Bayville High. She had a bit more time to acclimate herself in the institute environment and meet the other mutants. She passed the probation and was now considered a fairly new -mutant. The youngest but like explain with Professor Charles Xavier, she was a genius who schedule had to be modified to accommodate her knowledge. during her time in the Institute, she would read about the courses and be able to test out a few classes and do some AP (Advance program_ class. Mr. Hank McCoy was one of the teachers, she could spend hours to speak with about chemistry and learning. She was a fairly fast learner and could have gone to college before the end of the summer, but she wanted to try high school and be in class with other X-Men. She was the geek of the group but at least, she intellectuality superior that could be compared to Xavier or Hank. Yet, she did hide a part of her intelligence to Professor Xavier, not completely trusting him with all the knowledge about her.

She had a few sessions in the "Danger Room" with the other new - mutants of her age with Mr. Logan but her favorite past-time was to look at the senior X-Men and her group working together in the Danger Room, she learned a lot about the abilities of the others. Sometimes some independent mutant would come and go in the Institute to talk with Professor Charles Xavier and Kitty would skillfully note everything about everyone on her computer. The Brotherhood compose of Lance, Pietro, Fred, Todd, and Wanda would come to see Rogue and sometimes help the X-Men but would most of the time create a feud. Especially between Scott and Lance, that's what she heard, she never saw it, the Brotherhood other than hearing about by them throughout Rogue. She was concentrated on her studies.

Kitty knew her abilities and knowledge could cause havoc and the only way to protect herself, even if the X-Men seemed to be on her side, was to hide in the shadow and just watch the situations develop by themselves.

" Kätzchen!" Kurt, one of her best friends, exclaimed as he teleported himself in Kitty and Rogue's room.

"KURT!"

"Sorry Kätzchen, but we got to go, Scott is waiting for us."

"Oh okay, coming," Kitty grabbed her backpack and her water bottle before holding Kurt's hand, so he could teleport them both in Scott car.

Today, Scott was only going to bring Jean, Kurt, and Kity. He was requested to show Kitty the school and bring him to the secretary as he held the papers of her inscriptions and payments. As the engine of the red car made a sound, the car departed the entrance of the institute under the eyes of Professor Charles Xavier who was looking from his window in his office.

As a new freshman at the Bayville High, but having a few AP classes, Kitty was excited for her first day, she followed Scott as Jean was going to see the cheerleaders, her friends at school and Kurt search for Peter (Piotr), Bobby, Sam, John, and Simon. Their group of a friend was occasionally joined by Pietro when he doesn't feel like being with his brotherhood friend. A few laughs at Scott because he was hanging with Kitty but he paid no attention to them and instead focus on comforting Kitty.

"Don't worry about them, Kitty, they don't know the full story and just do a lot of assumptions," he said trying to reassure her with a smile.

"I guess the high school is full of stereotypes and people who don't take the time to understand and learn things."

"It's a bit like that but don't worry, the X-Men always have your back."

 _Do they?_ Kitty thought.

They entered the secretary office.

"Hi kids! How can I help you today?"

"Professor Xavier told me to bring Kitty Pryde to the secretary as she didn't receive her timetable and apparently when he called, the director Mr. Kelly, told us, he still needs time to do her timetable and to present ourselves on the first day.

"Yes, indeed, Principal Kelly, ensure me to have payment and that I printed Kitty Pryde timetable. I should also call for someone to show her where are the classes.

The secretary took the envelope containing a letter from Professor Xavier with the payment and research on her computing while it was busy searching, she reached for the phone stand.

"What do you want, isn't Kitty going with the freshmen?" He was confused, Kitty was in freshmen, was it because she was a mutant? But that wouldn't make sense since their new-mutants had made their appearance in the school last year and the secretary never gets to call someone. He was ready to reach out Professor Xavier if a situation about bout to occur.

"Oh, no, it's because Kitty is a special case, she has class in sophomore, junior and senior with her AP classes."

"She's advanced..., Kitty...Kitty did you know that?" Scott asked as he turned around toward her.

"Yeah, like the professor Xavier agree, so like thought it was fine and like since he talks to you last night in his office. I like thought you knew."

"Oh it's okay, Kitty, I guess the professor wanted to surprise us when you show up in our class."

Kitty gave a small smile now unsure about what's going to happen and wasn't sure if Scott was mad or just happy about it, she couldn't know and it was making her uneasy.

"I'll bring her to her class, no worries, I'll show her around and I'll get Evan and Kurt to show her around."

"Alright, that's good then, I won't need to call anyone and here's your timetable and your paper about your locker and you are ready to go. For your textbooks, it's all electronics and teachers will explain everything since it's the first day, I doubt you will miss a lot. Now you go before the bell ring. Your timetable is set and send to the email you gave us and with giving you the access code to a student platform for students to reach all their school material, timetable and grade and easy to send email to the teacher."

As they nod and muttered their thanks, Kitty followed Scott to show her where were her new locker and everything. She gave him the number of her locker.

"622."

Scott nodded and kept walking to the lockers.

"Can you gave me your timetable so I can check which class you have with me so I can guide you. it might be a small school but there's two lunch hour to divide and accommodate the students and I hope you are with us so you are not alone eating. Not everyone understands that we are not a threat to them," Scott sighed as he took Kitty's timetable and compared it with his own timetable on his phone.

He walked her through the mass of students keeping glances on her so she doesn't get lost to reach her locker. She was on the same lunch because most of her class were with Scott and Jean and the brotherhood. Indeed, only the Brotherhood, Jean and Scott were in a senior year, Rogue and Kurt, Tahibita, Piotr, was in Junior and Amara, Bobby, Sam, Evan were in sophomore and normally Kitty in freshmen. But according to her timetable, she was having 2 class with sophomore gym and art, 1 AP in Spanish in junior and 4 in senior AP English, AP Physic, AP History and AP Government and Politics (Comparative). Scott frowned a the list, he was only in AP English and AP History, he knew Jean was in AP Physics but no one was taking AP Government and Politics (Comparative). He will have to ask at lunch. At least, AP Government and Politics weren't today and maybe he couldn't make her change her mind.

He showed her locker and she took her personal lock to lock it before following Scott to his own locker so he could get his things and placed things in his locker and then they both walked to the first class, English Litterature and Composition, Kitty started to feel nervous, this was a senior class as her timetable said in small letters. Scott entered the class and sat down and invited Kitty to sit next to him as she knew only him and Jean,

Jean appeared at the door searching for Scott and was surprised to see kitty there, she raised an eyebrow to Scott before approaching them.

"Hey, Scott! Hey, Kitty!"

"Hi Jean, like did you want like to sit next to scoot? I can like do that like I don't mind. Like I will rather be in front than in the middle."

"Oh, are you sure. that would be very appreciated."

jean was happy, she knew Kitty didn't see Scott as anything else than a big brother but she misses spending time with Scott.

"Are you sure, Kitty?" Scott asked worried, he didn't want her to feel rejected in this big school where people would be much older than her.

"Yeah, I'm sure, I'll be like in front so like you can't miss me!"

Scott chuckled.

"Alright, but in History, I'm with you."

Kitty nodded happily before gathering her things as Jean dumps her's on the desk and Kitty took the front seat so Scott could easily watch her.

"Scott, what is she's doing here? You know Kitty can protect herself. You don't need to watch her veery mobe. You don't do that with other people.. well you do but not as overwhelming than with Kitty," Jean whispered.

"I know they can take care of themselves, Kitty is like the definition of innocent and she's like the little sister, I never had. She's with us in a few senior class, apparently, she was able to be in a few of our classes and in Junior and Sophomore classes. I'll ask Amara or Kurt to show her the rest of her class and I know you can show her Physics."

"What she's with me in Physics?" Jean exclaimed a bit more loudly but Kitty seemed to pay no attention as she started opening her agenda and a notebook writing things in it.

"Yeah."

Jean sighed internally, she was very good in Physic and Chemistry and she was the one who had straight "A" in these subjects and Kitty was just waltzing her and be good in class. _Deep breaths, Jean,_ she's just a kid who likes school, it's her first day and cannot beat you at everything. She's just Scott figure little sister and he has a hard time to adjust with having a sister to protect. He must feel the need of protecting her every second outside the Institute, she hoped soon it will be diminished.

The teacher cleared her voice and began with taking the attendance and noting on her paper. She followed by talking about the evaluation that was going to happen throughout the year when the entire tribe of the Brotherhood opened the door, they didn't blast it, yet. The teacher Mrs. Colleen Collins turned her head and put her hands on her hips.

"Well Gentlemen and Lady, as you are fashionably late, I'll be assigning you in the classroom for the rest of the year. The spot you take today would be for all the rest of the year unless some requests are made or I see that it's not practical for your personal learning to be seated at your current spot. So, Pietro, you will be seating next to Kitty, please raise your hand, Kitty. Lance to the window first desk in front; Wanda and Todd in the back, next to Amelia and April, Fred, you will be Duncan, next to the window. Good. Now settle down!"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this first chapter. if you like, please let me know by reviewing! Thanks!**

 **Kätzchen = Kitty in German**


	3. AN - Hiatus - Maybe?

**New Poll on my profile !** **Go vote as I want to see who's interested to have a specific story to be updated or they don't mind. I also have a few ideas of my own fanfics that used to be on this platform or they are on Wattpad. Still unsure whether to transfer them here! Let me know if you wish a reupload.**

 **However, my PM is ALWAYS open and I will do my best to respond to them (Except for roleplay - RP- I don't do that lol). No matter how many years (Nearly a decade ~ 8 yrs ~).**


End file.
